


组乐队的，怎么能不搞一搞呢？

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 手活, 搞一搞, 现代乐队AU, 随便搞一搞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: SLO12的小料放出XD





	组乐队的，怎么能不搞一搞呢？

**Author's Note:**

> SLO12的小料放出XD

干冰里掺了亮片和彩带，它们被风机吹成了一层闪着光、带着五颜六色的烟雾，透过它们去看台下，就好像是在窥探一个梦境，美好得不真实。  
按照计划，莫扎特和萨列里这时候应该已经谢完幕了，他们应该一起鞠躬、飞吻、比心，同时退到台后。他们原本也正在这么做，莫扎特搂着萨列里的肩膀，他整个人都赖在萨列里身上了，萨列里甚至可以感受到莫扎特的发梢扫在自己的脖子和下颌上，但下一秒，莫扎特却突然把萨列里撇到一边。他径直冲进烟雾中，跑到舞台边缘。伴着台下的欢呼和尖叫声，他先把高举起两只手，然后把它们一起甩到身后，同时一条腿后退半步，他深深地鞠下一躬。萨列里站在舞台的最后面，只能看到莫扎特的背影。他的短马甲随着他弯下腰鞠躬而扬了起来，衣摆被掀翻在他的后背上。  
萨列里咧嘴笑了。  
这就是一个过于美好的梦境。  
他低下头，随手弹出几个和弦。莫扎特听到后，扭过身子。虽然两个人之间相隔了整个舞台，还有干冰和烟雾什么的，搞得萨列里看不清莫扎特，但他知道莫扎特一定是在朝自己咧嘴笑。萨列里再次扫过琴弦，这次不只是几个和弦了，而是一段完整的旋律，萨列里自己都不知道自己在弹的是什么，他放任手指头跟着感觉走，就像是莫扎特总在做的那样，结果这段旋律成了闷热午后的一场小雨，让人轻快地想要张开双臂，在原地转一圈、两圈、三圈，然后再一圈。台下又是一阵尖叫和欢呼声，莫扎特蹦起来，他向前蹬腿，挥舞着手臂，像是在捶打前方的空气，然后又毫无征兆地转身跑走了，就像是他突然跑到台前，没人搞得清楚他第一秒会干什么。而他在经过萨列里的时候都没有停下来，而是一把拽过萨列里，拖着他一起跑到了后台，萨列里被拽得踉踉跄跄，很是费劲地跟着他跑，到了后台却看着莫扎特腿一软，滚在了地上。他朝摊在自己夹克里的莫扎特摇摇头，转身回到台前。他朝三面的观众一一鞠躬，和大家道过晚安，送走了所有人。  
萨列里以为这就是这场盛宴的尾声了。  
但很明显，他错了，毕竟他还在亲吻莫扎特。  
   
萨列里坐在化妆间的沙发上，他把自己团成了一个团儿，怀里搂着他的吉他，下巴抵着吉他边儿，腿收在沙发上，和胸口一起夹着吉他。就着这个姿势，他看着莫扎特使劲歪过头，别扭地举着胳膊，择出缠在头发里的亮片和彩带。就算是照着镜子，莫扎特也只能看见脸庞边的几缕头发，但还有特别多的亮片夹在他后脑勺的头发里，萨列里现在就能看见有一片雪花状的大亮片，一半被裹在了莫扎特深褐色的短发里，另一半则晃荡在外面，反着光。萨列里出神地盯着那个亮片，突然余光里看到莫扎特正看着镜子里的自己，等他对上了萨列里的眼睛，便笑了起来。他笑得像是个孩子，眼睛都挤在了一起，眼角甚至都带出了几道的皱纹，萨列里这才注意到莫扎特的妆早就散了，眼影掉得到处都是，如果萨列里使劲眨眼，在某个睁眼和闭眼的瞬间，他就能隐约看到那些眼影粉让莫扎特整张脸都反着细小的亮光，就好像他在自己正在偷偷摸摸地发光一样。萨列里还注意到，眼影一定也掉到了莫扎特的嘴唇上，因为他原本是哑光的黑紫色口红现在也带上了亮片。莫扎特还在朝镜子里的萨列里笑，他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，萨列里的目光就跟着莫扎特的舌尖滑过他的整个下唇。  
去他妈的，萨列里想，这个夜晚得是最美好的。  
所以他把吉他扔到了一边，三步跨做两步，他走过去，一屁股坐在莫扎特的化妆桌上，莫扎特颇是意外地抬头看向他，萨列里也没解释，弯下腰，直接亲上了他的嘴唇。  
莫扎特对于这个前不着村后不着店的亲吻一点也不惊讶，甚至连愣都没愣一下，他几乎是在萨列里亲上他嘴唇的同一个瞬间就抬手攥住萨列里的衬衫领子，把他更深地拉向自己。萨列里一个趔趄没坐稳，摔向莫扎特。他最后两只手都按在莫扎特的座位靠背上，靠背被他压到了一个接近于平躺下的角度，莫扎特也就跟着仰了过去，同时萨列里的膝盖也不得不挤在了坐垫最旁边的边儿上，夹着莫扎特的大腿。  
莫扎特这回真的咯咯地笑了起来，就好像他刚刚听到了世上最好笑的笑话一样，他艰难地将胳膊从紧贴在一起的两个人中间举起来，用指尖蹭过眼角，擦掉笑出来的眼泪，把眼妆蹭得更花了。萨列里本来没觉得这有什么好笑的，但莫扎特的快乐太具有感染力了，他都没意识到自己在跟着他一起笑。萨列里并不知道自己在笑什么，也许只是因为莫扎特笑得像个无忧无虑的天使，所以他也就觉得开心。  
莫扎特搂过萨列里的脖子，领着萨列里再一次亲上自己，他张开嘴，萨列里顺从地舔了进去。莫扎特让萨列里随着性子亲自己，同时摸索着解开萨列里的一颗颗纽扣，最后把衬衫从他身上扯了下去，他接着解开萨列里的皮带，之后却停了下来，惹得萨列里也就不再继续亲他了。萨列里往后撤了下身子，看到莫扎特正挑着眉毛看他：  
“你帮我撸出来，我也保证照顾好你那家伙，怎么样？”莫扎特说完，伸出舌头，慢悠悠地舔了下上嘴唇，然后带过下嘴角。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，莫扎特就像是个在心里偷偷摸摸打定了一个坏主意的大男孩。  
他这是蓄意谋杀。  
萨列里没有回答，只是调整好姿势，让自己能更稳当地跪在扶手椅里，他在凳子上扭动的时候抬起手，椅子靠背瞬间往上扬了几厘米，莫扎特猝不及防就被靠背打了一下后脑勺。对此，他的回应是一把扯掉了萨列里的皮带，又带着内裤一起，把萨列里的牛仔裤拉到了他的屁股下面。  
萨列里也在急匆匆解莫扎特的皮带，却发现这小崽子竟然系了两层皮带，第一层只是松松垮垮地挂在他的胯上，而第二个却死死地勒进了腰里。他半是气，半是乐，从嗓子眼里憋出一声嗤笑，莫扎特也跟着低头看下去，然后也颇为费解地哼了一声。  
你在费解什么？难道不是你自己系上的吗？  
莫扎特松开握着萨列里的手，然后抬起腰，自己动手解起皮带来。萨列里皱皱鼻子，然后凑过去，他先是用鼻尖蹭莫扎特的下巴和脖子，他的鼻尖凉凉的，莫扎特控制不住向后躲了一下，却被萨列里掐着肩膀按在了原地。莫扎特短促地笑了一声，在萨列里咬上他的耳垂的时候倒吸一口气，咬着牙，闭上了嘴。萨列里只是咬了一口他的耳垂，之后就向下，转而用牙齿一寸一寸地磨他的锁骨。  
莫扎特今天上台只穿了一件薄到投光的白色T恤，T恤的领口宽大，能够直接从他的肩膀上掉下去，所以整个晚上，莫扎特都是靠着那件半长的红黑色短夹克，才没有让T恤直接掉到舞台上。只有萨列里知道，他里面一直都露着大半个肩膀，比没穿衣服还撩人。   
萨列里将一连串轻轻的吻印到莫扎特的肩膀上。  
终于，莫扎特解开了自己的皮带。  
他已经半勃了。萨列里刚握住他，就感觉他在自己手里肿大、发热。他用拇指擦过头部，开始慢悠悠地撸动。莫扎特毫无遮拦地哼唧。萨列里换了个握法，他把流出来的粘液涂抹到莫扎特的柱身上，然后从最底下向上撸了几轮。  
“润滑剂放哪儿了？”莫扎特朝着化妆柜的方向偏偏头，萨列里一手握着莫扎特，伸长了另一只手，费劲地用指尖拉开化妆柜最下面的一个抽屉，勾出里面的润滑剂。  
他直接将冰冰凉的润滑剂挤到了莫扎特的龟头上，莫扎特难以置信地叫了一声，他瞪向萨列里，萨列里没理他，只是加快了撸的速度。润滑剂被温热后滑了下去，他挤得太多，有一些都堆在了指缝里，但那些到了最后也被萨列里撸到了手掌里。  
莫扎特将头向后仰过去，他头顶在靠背上，整个身子弯成了一个拱形，他将整个脖子都暴露在了萨列里眼前，萨列里低下头，一口含住了莫扎特的喉结，他用力嘬起那块细嫩的皮肤，莫扎特发出一声尖锐的喊声，射了萨列里一手。  
莫扎特射完之后，闭着眼睛呆了好一会，他时不时地发出一两声慵懒而绵长的呻吟，好像还在品尝刚刚的高潮。等到他再次睁眼的时候，他看到萨列里正目不转睛地盯着自己。  
“干嘛？”  
“有人保证会照顾好我的家伙?”  
莫扎特听到后笑嘻嘻地坐直身子，他把润滑剂挤在了掌心，捧着温乎的润滑剂，握住了萨列里。  
他的拇指按着萨列里的龟头，整个手掌则是握着柱身，他稍稍握紧手掌，就听到萨列里的呼吸突然沉重起来。他等萨列里喘了几口粗气，才开始一边转动手腕，让拇指擦过萨列里的龟头，一边有节凑地上下撸动。萨列里没有再多发出什么声响，但是他绷紧了身子，莫扎特能感觉到萨列里连贴着他的大腿都紧张地肌肉肿胀了起来。他坏心眼地用指甲沿着萨列里的柱身向上划过，一直划到龟头最上面。这下子萨列里彻底屏住了呼吸，整个人都僵住了，莫扎特凑过去像是幼猫舔奶一样，用舌尖一下下地舔萨列里的嘴角，萨列里这才再一次哆哆嗦嗦地呼吸。  
莫扎特撬开了萨列里的嘴，这让萨列里又不得不发出了一些细碎的声响，莫扎特没停下手里的活，他会快速地撸上一阵子，然后突然地慢下来，时不时地握紧手掌，转动手腕，横着擦过萨列里。同时他也叼住萨列里的嘴唇，他会用犬牙一点点地磨，会咬着那块头往外扯，直到萨列里疼得呜咽起来，这下莫扎特才满意地放过他的嘴唇，转而去舔萨列里得牙齿，萨列里半张开嘴，莫扎特的舌头顶了进去，舔过他口腔。有唾液顺着萨列里的嘴角流到脖子上。  
莫扎特再一次快速撸过萨列里，萨列里感觉自己就要射了，莫扎特却突然用手指头堵住了他。他忍不住地在椅子上扭动身子，险些掉下去，好在莫扎特另一只手还搂着他的后背。他真的想要射，但是莫扎特却死活不移开他的手指。萨列里扭着腰，有几声黏在一起的呻吟从他的嗓子眼里遛出去，他在求饶了。  
萨列里甚至躲开了莫扎特的亲吻，他扭过了头去，将额头别扭地靠在了莫扎特的肩膀上。莫扎特想要低下头把他的脸扳回来，萨列里却只是更紧地埋进莫扎特的颈窝里。莫扎特这才放开了堵着萨列里的手指。但是萨列里非要射的那股冲动却已经消退了。  
莫扎特单手握住萨列里的睾丸，他施了点劲地揉搓过它们，萨列里感觉被电击穿，射了出来。  
他射得腰都软了，整个人汗津津地摊在了莫扎特怀里，莫扎特则像是在安抚一只受了惊的动物，他将手插进了他的头发里，一下下顺着他的头发往下捋。  
“就和你说，我手活很好。”  
萨列里还是没有回答，只是贴着莫扎特点点头。  
两个成年的男人就这么挤在一个狭窄的扶手椅上，谁都不想挪动一厘米，他俩就这么搂着对方，安静地一起发呆，直到莫扎特突然说：“达·蓬特一定会发现咱们在化妆间搞了一发的。”  
操，死定了。


End file.
